gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Setup: Dead Courier
Out of lives. Savage destroyed. |reward = $12.800 (Easy) (Crew Only) $25.600 (Normal) (Crew Only) $32.500 (Hard) (Crew Only) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Data Breaches (if all setups and preps are completed) |unlockedby = The Doomsday Heist - Act I Heist Prep: Paramedic Equipment |todo = Paramedic Get into the Ambulance. Wait for your team to get into the Ambulance. Go to LS County Coroners. Enter LS County Coroners. Go to cold storage. Search the bodies. Go to the Coroner's office. Download the data from the laptop. Exit LS County Coroners. Regroup in the Savage. ---- Recovery Go to the scouting port. Wait for the helicopter to get closer. Follow the helicopter. Steal the intel. Steal the Savage. Help deliver the Savage to LS County Coroners. Go to LS County Coroners. Wait for your team to get into the Savage. ---- All Lose the Cops. Deliver the Savage to the drop off. }} Setup: Dead Courier is a setup featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is part of the Act 1 of The Doomsday Heist. Description With the paramedic equipment collected and ready, the crew is split into two teams: Paramedic and Recovery. ;Paramedic Two players, disguised as paramedics, have to get into the stolen Ambulance and drive to the LS County Coroner Office to get the memory stick from the dead agent. They need to search the bodies from the cold storage to find it. The team have to then pass through the FIB security forces to download the data from a laptop of the coroner's office, having to expose their coverings and triggering a wanted level. The team have to leave the building and fight against the FIB and the arriving LSPD forces while waiting for the arrival of the recovery team in helicopter. ;Recovery Two players have to go to the city to recover the agent's stolen black Savage, which is piloted by an enemy. The group have to follow it to where the enemy is supposed to land it, travelling across the city to reach El Burro Heights. The helicopter may pick up one of the three possible locations of the area. With the location discovered, the recovery team has to retrieve the intel from the enemies and get the helicopter to fly to the LS Coroners and help the paramedic team. ;All With both teams together, the crew have to lose the cops and go back to a drop off point, where the mission is completed. Video Bugs/Glitches *As of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, a bug exists where it may be almost impossible to lose the cops after leaving the morgue. If this happens, endless waves of cops will keep pursuing the team, making it very difficult to finish the mission. **This may happen if the recovery team attempts to bypass going back to the morgue, which may throw the mission objectives out of sync and cause some players to arrive at the dropoff location before the end of Lester's dialogue. The best chance of preventing this bug is to follow all objectives as stated, and make sure the objectives have progressed for all players. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:Heist Setups Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online